


Memory

by tiifalockhart



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiifalockhart/pseuds/tiifalockhart
Summary: After your journey with Sora, for a strange reason, you ended up losing all of your memories. Absolutely devastated by this, Sora works to find a cure for this and restore your memories.
Relationships: Sora (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Memory

It had been so long since you lost your memory.

It’s hard to watch someone you loved become a stranger from something out of your control. It was unexplainable, it seems like one day you just woke up without a single memory of what’s happened so far. After everything you’ve been through, after everything you all have been through, you couldn’t remember a single thing. It was… Devastating for some, it completely destroyed Sora though. 

The two of you went through everything together basically. You were his shoulder to cry on, and he was your shoulder to cry on. You both fought endlessly for this… This freedom, but you would never know how bittersweet it all was. Sora found himself wondering where it all went wrong. What happened to you? How did you lose your memories? The only person he could think to consult was Naminé, but she was still being restored in the labs of Radiant Garden. 

No one could really come up with an explanation for what happened. Even Ienzo and Ansem were at a loss. No one could wrap their mind around it. How did you suddenly lose all of your memories? 

Sora remembered the first instance when you seemed off. He, Donald, and Goofy were joking around per usual. They were in the middle of musing about a past joke they came up with in the Toy Box when Sora turned to you. “You remember that, right?” He asked between joyous chatter and laughs. Your face remained blank for the most part, besides an awkward chuckle leaving your lips. 

“Oh… Yeah, I think so.” You replied, seeming to not find it as humorous as them. Sora grew concerned quickly. Had he done something to upset you? Maybe the joke wasn’t that funny… Ah, but you would at least try to laugh, right?

Since that day, Sora noticed how you became more and more like a stranger. It was hard to watch. Each memory mentioned around you was completely lost. He couldn’t bring himself to mention it anymore. Surely, he could just replace those old, lost memories into new ones, right?

In order for that to be possible, though, Sora had to be more than just a stranger. Unfortunately for the both of you, you hardly knew who Sora was. The last thing you remembered of him was meeting him for the first time, but in your mind, that was simply a small conversation. Your mind went blank after that. 

Sora found it hard to relate to you at all. There were no more inside jokes, there were no more mutual friends, there were no more mutual feelings. He missed the days where the two of you would lay together in endless fields of flowers, giggling and talking. He missed those days where you would share snacks from every kind of world, how you would wipe the crumbs off of his face. He missed fighting alongside you, no matter how scary the enemy was, you seemed completely fearless. 

He missed you. The old you. 

It nearly brought him to tears every night. He remembered everything. From when the two of you first met on the main island in Destiny Islands, to the life-threatening battle against the thirteen darknesses. Sora would do anything to bring you back, he was prepared to go anywhere to fix this, no matter what it took. 

Sora was at a loss, though. There was nothing he could think of that would help you. He tried showing you familiar objects to see if that would job your memory, but it was no dice. Everyone got in on it. They would all try showing you things or talking about adventures or events, they would even take you to different worlds. Nothing seemed to have an effect on you. 

Eventually, a lot of them gave up with the idea of bringing back your old self, and simply decided to make new memories with you instead. Sora refused to give up, though. 

The moment Naminé’s restoration was complete, he fell on his knees before her and begged her to bring back your memories. If it was humiliating, Sora didn’t care. He’d do anything to bring you back. 

Naminé was reluctant at first. She didn’t necessarily enjoy forcefully manipulating memories. It made her feel guilty, it reminded her of what the Organization made her do… But Sora was so distressed. Had she not stepped up to do it, Sora could have gone even more extreme measures. Once she agreed, Sora could feel some of his anxiety become relieved. 

He waited patiently as the procedure was done. He paced back and forth outside of the room. Surely, this had to work. Why wouldn’t it? He knew Naminé could do it, she’s done it so many times now. When the door to the white room opened, he turned quickly and prepared for anything. 

“She’ll be alright. Just a little bit of rest, and her memories should be back in no time.” She explained softly, causing Sora to finally sigh in relief. Immediately, when he ran into the room, he saw you laying there, a peaceful expression on your features. He quietly took a seat next to you, prepared to wait as long as needed for you to wake up. 

It felt like days had passed since then. Sora ate and slept by your side, only leaving occasionally to stretch his legs a little bit. He refused to leave you until you woke up. 

When your eyes suddenly fluttered open, Sora’s heart began to pound in his chest. It was beating so hard, he could hear it in his ears. A shaky sigh left his lips as he reached out to take your hand. “H-Hey… Can you…?” His voice trailed off as he stared down at you, patiently waiting for some kind of reaction. 

Your expression held the same blank stare for what felt like the longest time. He felt himself growing more anxious as the second ticked by. A shaky sigh left his lips as he hesitantly reached out to take your hand. Once your hands touched, your eyes widened as if you were finally snapped out of a daze. You took in a sharp breath and sat up rather quickly, your breathing labored. As you looked over at him, you were overwhelmed by the emotions and memories flowing back into your mind. You grabbed onto him and embraced him, almost as if you were afraid to let go in case you would lose them again. “S-Sora… I’m so sorry.” You whispered between your sobs, causing a confused expression to form on Sora’s features.

“Sorry? For what?” He asked, his arms wrapping around you protectively. “There’s nothing to be sorry about… I missed you so much.” Sora whispered as he gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. A shaky sigh left your lips as you nodded quietly. 

“I… I don’t know what happened. I was afraid, I felt trapped inside myself.” You explained, your voice shaking as you tried to calm yourself. “I thought I was never going to come back.” You murmured, taking his hands gently. 

Sora allowed a weak smile to tug at his lips. “But you’re here now, right? Come on, I’m sure everyone misses you!” He cheered, pulling you along eagerly. You raised your brows in surprise as you followed him, trying to keep up. 

On the inside, deep down, Sora knew everything was going to be okay. He had to stay positive, and he did. You were back, everything was fine. It was perfect. You were perfect. He was glad to have you back.


End file.
